


Множественные миры Юрия Плисецкого

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Libera_me_domine, silksosoft



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ballads, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Russian Empire, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libera_me_domine/pseuds/Libera_me_domine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksosoft/pseuds/silksosoft
Summary: "Множественные миры Юрия Плисецкого" - это всем известная история борьбы за золото Гран-При, рассказанная так, как её видел Юра. Авторам захотелось немного пошалить, поскольку им показалось занятным представить, как мог выглядеть знакомый сюжет в разные времена и в разных жанрах, будь то проза и стих, реал или далекое будущее. Каждая серия основана на событиях, представленных в эпизодах оригинального аниме.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 45
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	1. Если вам уже пятнадцать...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вредные советы в исполнении блистательного Юрия Плисецкого и впавшего в отчаяние Кацуки Юри.

Если вам уже пятнадцать,  
Вы сильны, храбры и ловки,  
До ушей полны амбиций  
И вообще вы молодец,  
Значит, вам пора расстаться  
С лигой хилых юниоров,  
Вы же, скажем откровенно,  
Их давно переросли.

И когда суровый тренер  
Вам торжественно объявит,  
Что теперь вы полноценный  
Взрослый дядя-фигурист,  
Не робейте ни секунды,  
Прямо так и заявите,  
Что победу отхватить вам  
Как два пальца показать.

На финале полюбуйтесь,  
Как кривые и хромые  
Отбивают себе… ноги,  
Грузно падая на лед,  
Осознайте, что из этих  
Именитых фигуристов  
Вам и вашему таланту  
Ни один не конкурент.

Ну а если впечатлитесь  
Тем, как движется японец,  
Пусть лежал на льду он дольше,  
Чем катался по нему,  
Не спешите брать автограф,  
Руку жать и делать селфи,  
Терпеливо подождите,  
Чтоб пошел он в туалет,

А потом вломитесь следом,  
Постучите в дверь кабинки,  
Но не просто постучите,  
А желательно ногой.  
И когда, глотая слезы,  
Ваш соперник извинится,  
Поднимитесь на носочки  
И кричите: «Ты дурак!»

Объясните популярно:  
В спорте слабакам не место,  
Говорите громко, четко,  
Вдруг японец туповат.  
Он поймет, конечно, сразу,  
Что вы в полном восхищенье,  
Вы ж почти что так сказали,  
Как тут можно не понять!

И пусть Виктор на японца  
Смотрит долгим странным взглядом,  
Пусть кричит привычно тренер,  
Брызжа яростно слюной.  
Чемпионство будет вашим,  
Так скажите. И добавьте,  
Что все их нравоученья  
Вы вертели, как тулуп.


	2. Точка отсчёта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виктор уехал в Японию, но у Юры еще остался нерешенный вопрос

Самолёт приземлился по расписанию, засидевшаяся толпа нетерпеливо хлынула по проходу, просочилась через бутылочное горлышко люков и разлилась по терминалу. Юра неторопливо стянул с полки лёгкую сумку, кивнул проводнику и, нацепив солнечные очки, двинулся к выходу.

Аэропорт бурлил, мигали указатели, мешая языки и направления. Поручень эскалатора лёг в ладонь, разверзнутый зев выплюнул чемодан, обклеенный со всех сторон стикерами и дорожными бирками. Похожий на стаканы Токио Ханэда гудел, и Юре нравилась его организованная суета.

Юра никак не мог взять в толк, что хорошего в степенной размеренной жизни маленьких городков, где и шагу не ступить. Ещё большей загадкой казалось умиротворенное выражение Виктора на случайном снимке. Вооружившись фотоаппаратом помощнее, можно с удовольствием исследовать мощёные улочки старого города или карабкаться по канатной дороге все выше и выше облаков, чтобы потом вернуться к привычной суете спортивных сборов, изнуряющим тренировкам, вспышкам камер и тяжести золота на груди — этот наркотик был знаком Юре не понаслышке.

Местный перелёт не затянулся — просто ещё один в череде бесконечных разъездов. Юра как-то пытался подсчитать количество часов, которые он проводит в воздухе, и в ужасе бросил на второй сотне. «Почему люди не летают как птицы?» бурчал Юра после очередного замысловатого маршрута с парой пересадок и затерявшимся в пространстве трансфером. «Потому что променяли синеву неба на белизну льда?» — мечтательно ответила Мила на Юрины стенания, и он удивлённо замолк. «И как бы ты тогда волок все свои кошмарные шмотки, а, бессмертный пони,» — хмыкнул Георгий. Завязалась шуточная потасовка, а Мила с хохотом ловила удачные кадры.

Спешно собираясь в Японию, Юра всё прокручивал в голове слова Якова. Босс крепкой, уверенной рукой держал их караван-сарай на плаву. Тренировки, разминки, соревнования, и снова тренировки чередовались с действительно сложными задачами. Виктор тоже оказался… головоломкой.

— Разберись с ним, пока не стало поздно, — приказал Яков и протянул белый конверт. Он любил старомодные фильмы, дорогие сигары, добротные кресла и красивые жесты. Вместо вычурной вязи рукописного текста в конверте оказалась простая флешка, и Юра кивнул своим мыслям. Яков смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, прикусил губу и бросил:

— Иди. Разберёшься сам, не маленький уже.

В чемодан легла пара кричащих футболок, дорожные мелочи, толстовки и тёплая куртка. Ноутбук с невинным содержимым в виде пары порно и тоннами треков. Коньки и спортивки. Остальное он получит в Токио, а глушители Юра предпочитал собирать сам и на месте.

Отель, совсем небольшой, оказался неподалёку от вокзала. Закинув вещи в номер, Юра вышел. Тихие улочки, сады и замок на холме, неспешная жизнь. Магазины, машины и люди. Непонятные вывески и непривычные наряды. Из камеры хранения Юра достал небольшой увесистый кейс, и рюкзак оттянул плечо. 

В номере его ждали.

Двое в деловых костюмах молча обыскали номер, пробежались по рукавам и штанинам, распотрошили рюкзак. Кейс сухо щёлкнул крышкой. При виде пистолета тот, что постарше, удовлетворённо кивнул, и Юра закрыл глаза.

— Последуйте за нами, Пурисэцуки-сан, — нарушил тишину второй.

Автомобиль провез их по тем же улочкам, замирая на светофорах и притормаживая на поворотах, въехал в ворота с надписью «Risōkyō Аkatsuki» и остановился. Дверь распахнулась. На Юру пахнуло кухней, влагой и теплом. Двое проводили его по коридору и оставили в пустом кабинете. Юра огляделся: обстановка в европейском стиле, тяжелое кресло с высокой спинкой, массивный стол, вазы и летящие шторы. 

Отодвинулась скрипнув дверь, Юра обернулся. В комнату вошёл немолодой мужчина в традиционном костюме.

— Так вот ты какой, Юра-кун, — мужчина уселся в кресло и изучающе прищурился.

— Я не понимаю… — начал Юра, но его прервали жестом.

— Ты совершил долгий путь, и, _возможно_ , когда-нибудь ты добьёшься своих побед. 

Юра сглотнул, а мужчина продолжил:

— Но дело в том, что я хочу, чтобы мой мальчик был счастлив. И если для этого Юри нужно ваше фигурное катание и ваш Викутору, что ж, пусть будет так. Мы его поддержим. 

Повисла пауза, в голове Юры был полный раздрай и на мгновение он не удержал лицо. Кацуки Тошия улыбнулся.

— Что касается Викутору, Феруциман-сан согласился дать ему ещё один шанс. Да и тебе, по его словам, не стоит прерывать тренировки.

Он замолчал.

— Я позволил себе позаботиться о твоём багаже. Наш онсэн — тихое место, и мы всегда рады принимать добрых гостей. Тебя проводят.

Отвернулся к столу, — блеснули очки в тонкой оправе, — раскрыл старомодную папку и погрузился в чтение. В комнату скользнул немолодой мужчина в традиционной юкате и на внятном английском пригласил следовать за собой.

Юра спустился по потёртым ступеням к кромке воды и песка, подошвы ботинок оставляли за ним резкие следы, их тотчас топила набегающая волна, размывая, скрывая. 

Виктор стоял на краю пирса, облокотившись на лееры, застыл, погружённый в мысли, не обернулся, когда Юра встал рядом. Повисшее молчание связало их невидимыми нитями, а небо бурлило, сгоняя с горизонта солнце. 

Виктор отмер и достал из кармана пачку, чиркнуло колесико зажигалки. Затянулся. Юра никогда не видел у него в руках сигареты и засмотрелся на тонкие пальцы, губы, неловко ухватившие фильтр. Перевел глаза выше и уперся в чёрные дула зрачков. Мгновение спустя Виктор смежил веки и отвел взгляд:

— Зачем явился?

Пепел осы́пался, осел на шерсти пальто.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — откликнулся Юра невпопад.

— Да я и сам… не знал, — на лицо Виктора выползла кривая усмешка, уголок рта изогнулся, — я многого не знал, а теперь вот…

— Попал? Встрял? Сбежал? — выплюнул Юра.

— Ты не поймешь.

Налетел ветер, принеся с собой неповоротливые туши облаков, растрепал волосы, упрямые пряди норовили хлестнуть по глазам. Юра дёрнул головой и прошипел:

— Да куда уж нам, сирым-убогим, до несравненного Никифорова, звезды и чемпиона. Что, рожами не вышли?

Юра зло пнул камешек, и тот пулей улетел в набегающую волну.

— Ты же знаешь, что всё не так.

— Да ни черта я не знаю! Я думал, что мы… Что ты… Ты же обещал! Как же я тебя ненавижу! — обида рвалась, выплескивалась злыми слезами.

— Юра… — мягко произнес Виктор, и тот отвернулся. — Юра, зачем ты приехал?

Небо посинело, набухло, над головой кричали чайки, закладывая виражи, шумел океан, перекатывалась галька. Юра потянул из кармана белый конверт, и Виктор захлебнулся вздохом.

— Прости, — проговорил Юра, и грянул гром.

Раннее утро быстро выдуло из Юры всё тепло, и пришлось прибавить шаг. На катке расчерчивала лед одинокая фигура, и Юра проследил за ней взглядом. Ему всегда нравилось то, чем он занимается. Ясные и привычные действия, понятные люди, но Виктор... Простой и знакомый Виктор, давший-обещание Виктор, нелогичный, спонтанный Виктор. Когда он сорвался на другой конец мира, привычные схемы дали сбой, и Юра… растерялся. И были ответы, которые он хотел получить.

Когда Юра оказался в своей новой комнате, его чемодан уже доставили, и он возвышался в центре немым укором. Юра дернул молнию, та взвизгнула и распахнула нутро. Кейс лежал сверху, матово чернея на фоне аляповатых футболок и тигриных полос. Он показался слишком легким, и Юра судорожно щёлкнул замком. Мысли разбежались, запутывая, приводя в смятение — на месте оружия лежали два белых конверта, подписанных знакомым витиеватым почерком: «Юре» и «Виктору». 

Юра стоял у бортика, засунув руки в карманы толстовки, и смотрел, как Кацуки выписывает на льду узоры до боли знакомой программы. Виктор, везде Виктор. И когда его стало в Юриной жизни… столько?

Кацуки подлетел к бортику, коньки взвизгнули, вспарывая лед.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я сдамся? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я разбрасываюсь словами? — в тон ему ответил Юра и потянул рюкзак с плеч. — Слабакам не место в фигурном.

Кацуки иронично хмыкнул, пожал плечами.

Бросил вызов — делай первый шаг. А Юра все медлил. Гулким эхом отдавался стадион, скрипел лед. Зачем он здесь? Белый конверт жег карман. Одно слово все той же рукой: _«Победи»._ Раздавшиеся шаги Юра проигнорировал, наклонился поправить шнуровку, отвернулся.

— Слабакам здесь не место, — передразнил его Виктор, вкрадчиво добавил: — Если Яков повесил тебя на мою шею, то, думаешь, я дам тебе поблажку? Нет уж, придется побороться. С ним, — он махнул в сторону катка, — и с ним. Острый палец нацелился Юре в грудь.

Подошёл, встал напротив, окинул взглядом с головы до ног, словно взвесил. _Мене, мене, текел…_ Понимающе вздохнул:

— Ты хотел программу? Тогда вперёд. Ну же!

И Юра шагнул на лёд.


	3. Десять тысяч тигров, осиянных светом луны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Я не сдамся, Шива мне свидетель!»

Юри, этот недостойный сын визгливого шакала, разглядывал Виктора, словно тот был омытым чистейшей утренней росой цветком лотоса, вобравшим в себя силу холодной луны и красоту тысячи благодатных озер. Следил за движениями коньков, острых, как нож, срезающий спелые плоды гуавы, не отрывал глаз. А ведь Виктор показывал программу для Юры, не для неповоротливой свиньи, стыдливо скрывающей покрытое бородавками тело в болотной грязи!

— Юрио! Ну, как тебе программа? — окликнул Виктор.

Крикливый, болтливый, как сорок обезьян!

Юра поборол недостойный порыв, сделал свое лицо безмятежным, словно воды заповедного озера, отражающие полет орла.

— Я почти всё запомнил.

О, этот Юри, сын совы с глиняной головой, он снова смотрел на Юру! Завидует! Боится!

— А теперь программа Юри! — возрадовался Виктор.

Да поняли уже, поняли, за каким вдохновением он приехал. О, Юри, глупец из глупцов, неужто он не видит, насколько вожделеет его этот сосуд бесчестия? Непросто будет возвратить Виктора на путь добродетели и увезти с собой в Россию, но Юра — не плешивая гиена, его, тигра тигров, не победить!

Виктор, хитрый, как сто змеев, поставил им программы на свой вкус. О, неужели же кому-то ещё пришло бы в голову, будь она хоть трижды пустой, как горшок нерадивой хозяйки, делать из Юры, неистового, как весенний Ганг, юную добродетельную девицу? Нелепее этого был только Юри, обладающий грацией сорока слонов, этот презренный червь, избранный явить зрителю страстный, как священный огонь, танец!

Ко дню соревнования Юра был истерзан поиском чистой, словно лунная роса, любви. И только омовение в божественных водах Ганга подарило ему озарение: никого в этой жизни Юра не любил так, как деда, мудрого, словно сам Ганеша. Только думая о нем, смог Юра создать выступление, попадающее точно в цель, как стрела из лука Арджуны, пущенная рукой Дваждырождённого.

Облачившись в костюм, Юра превратился в нежнейший из цветов, выращенных в саду прекрасной Лакшми. Юри, этот презренный сын нечистого верблюда, рядом с ним смотрелся блудливой обезьяной, пораженной срамной болезнью. Это ли не половина успеха?

Выйдя на лёд, Юра замер в ожидании музыки, готовый покорить сердца зрителя и победить Юри, как тигр побеждает неуклюжую свинью. Божественными ситарами зазвучала музыка, и Юра погрузился в танец.

«Как легконогая антилопа, я возьму все прыжки! Смотри же, смотри, о Рука Справедливости, смотри, Виктор! Моя тихая любовь, агапе, словно корни и стебли прекрасного лотоса, скрытые под водой благословенного озера! Без них нет красоты, без них цветок увянет, сорванный осквернённой рукой презренного соперника! Мои движения легки, как поступь пантеры, настигающей добычу в тени мангрового дерева! О, есть ли ученик достойнее, скажи же, Виктор!»

С усмешкой наблюдал Юра за бледным, как тыл носорога, Юри, выезжающим на центр катка. Эрос, пылающая страсть, безжалостная, как полуденное солнце над высушенными джунглями, но прекрасная, как золотая диадема, осиянная полной луной! Мог ли показать её Юри, обольстительный, как помеченный плешивым псом придорожный камень?

Как оказалось, мог. Подобно дивному цветку, сокрытому в глубине непроходимых зарослей, Юри раскрывался, гнулся лианой, а глаза его смотрели на Виктора так призывно, как не смотрит даже выжженная засухой земля на затянутое тучами небо. О, откуда, откуда этот хромой шакал, скрытный и боязливый, как мышь, узнал секреты обворожительной Лакшми? Виктор, этот нижайший попугай, этот справедливый, как палящее солнце в сезон дождей, судья, был готов кинуться на лёд и сгрести вожделенного шакальего сына в дышащие лотосом любовные объятия. Такого Юра бы точно не выдержал.

Поэтому подхватил узел со скарбом и пошёл прочь.

Юко, добрая и нежная, как олениха, выбежала следом:

— Юрио! Ты куда? Решение ещё не объявили!

— Я и так его знаю. Он… Этот единоутробный брат десяти тысяч змей и скорпионов, он сегодня будет первым. Но я не сдамся. Я продолжу тренировки с Яковом, с этим источником мудрости, увитым ядовитой лианой. И на финале победа будет за мной, Шива свидетель!


	4. Достоин!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спортивная юность Юрочки Плисецкого

Прыжок не задался. Юрочка цепанул носком, не удержался и кулем повалился на лёд. Сердито нахмурился, перевернулся на спину. Под потолком висели флаги — еле заметно раскачивалось от лёгкого сквозняка сине-голубое знамя Трудовых резервов, рядом расправил крылья Буревестник, а в центре алело, звало за собой пламя страны Советов, флаг Родины. Юрочка поднялся, сегодня на льду была лишь Милочка Бабичева и парники из юниоров, только катайся, и он был полон решимости прогнать никак не дающуюся программу ещё десяток-другой раз. Юрочка утер лоб и оглянулся на Фельцмана, внезапно появившегося у бортика. Тот махнул рукой, подзывая.

— Переодевайся, жду тебя в тренерской, — сообщил Фельцман, и Юрочка возмутился:

— Яков Николаевич, ещё же рано! Я не устал!

— Ты что, со мной спорить вздумал? — рассердился тот. — И вам только волю дай. Вон, один уже наспорился. И где он сейчас? Хорошо, японские товарищи приютили, помогли. И что теперь? Чтоб через десять минут как штык!

Фельцман удалился, а Юрочка огорчённо потянулся за олимпийкой.

У тренерской Фельцман оказался не один, и гулкий коридор донёс до Юрочки женский голос:

— Если мне не понравится, я уйду, слышишь, Яков?

— Всё равно, спасибо, что пришла, — голос Фельцмана прозвучал неожиданно тепло, и Юрочка прибавил шаг.

Рядом с Фельцманом стояла незнакомая женщина, высокая, стройная до худобы, с холодным прищуром и точёными скулами. Сложив руки на груди, она окатила Юрочку недовольным взглядом, задержавшись на потертых кедах, на комсомольском значке на лацкане, нахмурилась при виде слишком длинных волос, и повернувшись к Фельцману, сказала:

— Физической формы никакой.

Юрочка вспыхнул и возмущенно фыркнул. Фельцман осадил его взглядом и произнес:

— Юра, это товарищ Барановская. Лилия Эдуардовна — твой новый тренер.

— Я ставлю хореографию твоей произвольной программы, — Барановская отмела Юрочкины возражения одним жестом, — мы начнем с уроков балета.

Она цепко схватила Юрочку за подбородок и наклонилась близко-близко:

— Ты выиграешь. Но на что ты готов ради своей победы, ради своей страны?

У Юрочки перехватило дыхание. Достоин, он достоин.

— Я оправдаю доверие своих товарищей, — наконец выдохнул он.

Барановская кивнула, а Фельцман одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Мы начнем завтра, в девять. И без опозданий.

Юрочкино сердце пело.

***

Будильник Юрочка не завел, дед Николай еще был на смене, что-то у них сегодня в цеху важное, говорил, тысячный запуск, и план перевыполнили, ждут товарищей из центра. В шесть включилось радио, торжественно зазвучал гимн, и Юрочку охватило непривычное волнение: «Сегодня, сегодня!» Он позволил себе минутку полежать, мечтательно глядя в потолок.

По коридору зашаркали, на кухне загремели чайником, и Юрочка подскочил. Лучше бежать умываться прямо сейчас. Если тетя Клава уже встала, то её шумное семейство тоже, и сразу очередь в туалет, толкотня у плиты.

В ванной Юрочка чиркнул спичкой, вывернув ручку, и колонка вспыхнула. Живо умылся, в спешке едва не рассыпал зубной порошок.

На кухне шкворчала на сковороде яичница, у своего стола возилась тетя Клава, покрикивая на младших, которые крутились рядом:

— Сашка, галстук погладил? Петенька, собери на стол, сейчас садиться будем.

Юрочка кивнул пацанам, достал из холодильного ящика на окне кусок докторской, четверть батона и бутылку с кефиром, выдавил фольгу.

— Что ты в таку рань подскочил? — с улыбкой спросила тетя Клава, обернувшись. Она споро порезала буханку и подхватила прихваткой зашипевший чайник, — всё тренируешься?

— Ага, — воскликнул, загоревшись, Юрочка, — у меня новый тренер. Нет, старый тоже остался, но это другое!

— Хороший? — разулыбалась соседка.

— Строгий, нет, строгая, — Юрочка довольно кивнул, — я теперь точно смогу!

Собрав сумку — к привычным конькам теперь добавились треники и чешки, — Юрочка натянул олимпийку и пошагал к остановке. До стадиона автобус ходил не так часто, и пока ждал, Юрочка успел прочитать пару статей в «Правде» — на их остановке всегда клеили свежую. Дед Николай неизменно удивлялся: «Видишь, Юра, в какое славное время мы живем. И ты старайся, не посрами честь страны».

Юрочка упрямо дернул головой: «Не посрамлю! Не то что эти… перебежчики».

В автобусе Юрочке повезло, пристроился не на подножке, и на поручне висеть не пришлось, разве что женщина рядом всё цепляла авоськой, когда автобус раскачивало на кочках, а портфель представительного мужчины в плаще справа норовил впиться в бок.

В фойе стадиона Юрочка забросил пятак в автомат с газировкой, ухватил стакан и в два глотка его осушил. В нос ударило, Юрочка фыркнул и рассмеялся. Он сможет, теперь он сможет всё, он спортсмен самой прекрасной на свете страны, у него лучшие тренеры и лучшие программы. Просто надо работать.

— Э-гэ-гэй, физкультпривет фигуристам! — крикнул ему с лестницы Гоша.

Юра улыбнулся в ответ и взмахнул рукой. Он — справится.

Танцевальный класс был пуст, но стрелка приближалась к девяти, и Юрочка начал привычную разминку.

Стремительным шагом вошла Барановская, за ней к фортепьяно скользнула Нина Сергеевна, деловито разложила ноты, подкрутив стул, уселась. Барановская окинула Юрочку суровым взглядом и одобрительно кивнула:

— Уже тут? Разогрелся?

Юрочка кивнул и подскочил:.

— Здравствуйте, Лилия Эдуардовна.

— Тогда к станку! — приказала Барановская. — Живо!

Юрочка бросил короткий взгляд на алый флаг своей великой Родины, задержался взглядом на стенгазете — где чёрно-белые карточки с соревнований и сборов и крупные буквы гуашью поперек «ВСЕ ПОБЕДЫ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫТЬ НАШИ!».

Юрочка встал в первую позицию, и Барановская кивнула концертмейстеру:

— И-и, плие, раз, два… не заваливай стопу… носок — тянуть… семь, восемь…

«Наша, — билось у Юрочки в сердце, — победа будет наша!»


	5. Ах, шарман!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Записки Его Свѣтлости юнаго князя Юрія Плисецкаго (по случаю ледоваго катанія).

_3 Novembre, Saint-Pétersbourg_  
Наконец-то дома! Как отрадно вернуться к родным пенатам! Встретили цветами, кадет К. болтал всякие глупости, подарил неуклюжий букет, пришлось бросить его в семейном мобиле.  
Наши ледовые забавы привлекают все больше праздного внимания, и _mon grand-père_ , князь Николай Владимирович Плисецкий, даже посетовал, что юные княжны Т. не давали ему проходу, пытливо стараясь вызнать, когда прибудет наш самолётный движитель. Так им не терпелось первыми получить в вирт-альбомы мои собственноручно записанные строки. _Шарман_ , но княжны порой неумолчны.  
По приезду обнаружил в доме новинку — в курительной и в кабинете установили визоры. Ординарец _grand-père_ проговорился, что они с месье Фельцманом втайне лелеют приятную надежду увидеть меня победителем на ледовых играх, учреждённых Министерством по коммуникациям. Польщён.

 _4 Novembre, Saint-Pétersbourg_  
Вчера по обыкновению веселились на балу у барона Ф. Как вошёл в залу, так набросились завсегдатаи с сотней вопросов. Дамы ахали, а веера так и порхали, аж дурно становилось от их мелькания. Юнкер П., пользуясь всеобщим расположением, ангажировал меня на первый тур кадрили и всё расспрашивал про наши забавы в долгом пути из Новой Франции, или, как тамошние аборигены нарекли этот холодный, но гостеприимный край, _Canada_. Всё горевал моему серебру, такой ловелас.  
Упросили сесть за рояль, выбрали модного ныне месье _Gershwin_ , но я решительно отверг. Играл Моцарта (более соответствующего моему характеру).

 _5 Novembre, Saint-Pétersbourg_  
Временами нападают на меня разные причуды: прокатились до Царского Села на тройках в большой компании, было очень холодно. Но разве что сравнится с полётом этих механических коней? Ах, какой восторг! Ветер в лицо так и хлещет. _Mon grand-père_ , увидев мои посиневшие от холода руки, осерчал, но, тотчас смилостивившись, велел вызвать лекаря.  
Явившийся лекарь по воле _grand-père_ запретил лишние нагрузки и гимнастический зал с катком тоже. День прошёл в праздности, страдал безмерно.

 _6 Novembre, Saint-Pétersbourg_  
Многие знакомые обижаются, что никогда не застают меня дома. Пришлось пожертвовать собою и умолить _grand-père_ назначить прием в воскресенье от часу до пяти, как раз после обедни. Скучал. Единственное моё утешение — душечка Милочка, была весела и хохотала безудержу. А уж как она резва на льду!

 _7 Novembre, Saint-Pétersbourg_  
Отдали визит баронессе Барановской, седой строгой даме, свести знакомство с которой и ныне любой почтёт за великую радость. В молодости она была представлена ко двору, блистала на балах и, как говорят, была заядлой любительницей вальсов. Чтобы попасть в ее бальную книжку, даже делали дуэли. Её дворовый театр неизменно пользуется успехом, и _grand-père_ держит там ложу.  
Неулыбчива, но проявила живой интерес к танцам на льду. Насилу вырвался.

 _8 Novembre, Saint-Pétersbourg_  
Вечер у О. продемонстрировал, как быстро разносятся в обществе прелюбопытные увлечения. Обещались демонстрировать по визору ледовые экзерсисы из далекой Китайской империи. Дамы впали в ажитацию, когда услышали, что мероприятие обещали почтить своим вниманием самые высокопоставленные лица.

 _9 Novembre, Saint-Pétersbourg_  
День начался с буйного веселья. Месье Chulanont эксцентричен не в меру, но, к слову сказать, его дагеротипы неизменно расходятся многими копиями. Так что Виктóру стоило подумать трижды прежде чем соглашаться на посещение этого _café-concert_ , тем более в столь опасном для его репутации сопровождении.  
Дневной отдых провели за просмотром визора.  
Виктóр как и прежде очарователен, и я мало нашёл в нем перемен. Надо сказать, княжны С. исстрадались, что этот ловелас, как теперь в обществе стало модно говорить, второй молодости потерян для света.  
Месье Chulanont оказался неплох, его фигуры не отличались выверенностью, но протекцию ему составил Mr. Celestino Cialdini. Этот американец обладатель репутации достойного наставника, так что дальнейшие наши встречи с месье Сh., надеюсь, доставят мне несколько необычайно весёлых моментов.  
К.Ю. и уморителен, и жалок, а недостойная аморетка только умаляет его в моих глазах. Взяв во внимание все неуклюжести сего юноши, с трудом поверил своим глазам — _c’est impossible!_ Такие сложные _pas_ и _emboité_ , а последний _saut de basque!_ Заметна рука Виктóра, придётся отложить до времени увеселенья, оставив только обязательные визиты.  
Георги неизменно красив, но фатален. Выступал следом за К.Ю., слишком простые выезды и пустое метание чувств. На музыкальном вечере у Н. шептались про незнакомку, его разбитое сердце и невозможность принадлежать друг другу (как сентиментально!).

 _10 Novembre, Saint-Pétersbourg_  
Снова день дома. Зрелище вышло увлекательное.  
К.Ю. чрезмерно самоуверен, за что и поплатился. Куда подевался его цветущий вид? Но отменный прыжок в конце сумел придать исполнению законченность.  
Виктóр со своим протеже вылитый _cavalier servant_. А уж его публичная эскапада! Месье Фельцман отписал _mon grand-père_ , что страшно осерчал на этого злосчастного, тот потерял всякий стыд, блажит, видать, успехом голову обнесло. Все же невместно нашему дворянину такое проявление чувств, не пройдет и пары лет, как вусмерть объяпонится. Но, признаться, тамошняя мода ему к лицу — эти летящие рукава, многослойные шелка…  
После этой трагикомедии и учинённого им прилюдного флирта дамы произвели его в герои любовного романа. Княжна Т. сетовала, что синематографу в наши прогрессивные дни стоит посвятить хоть толику внимания этой романтичной паре. _Шарман_. Господи прости.  
Что ж, К.Ю., до нашего _rendez-vous_ осталось немного, а там поглядим, кто кого!


	6. Танец магии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> одна музыка, один шанс, один бой (Данная работа входит в цикл «Множественные миры Юрия Плисецкого»)

Яков любил повторять, что добро должно быть с кулаками. Юра же считал, что кулаков в их деле недостаточно, поэтому предпочитал бритвенно острые клинки. По одному на каждую ногу.

Яков вздыхал, вспоминая былые времена, когда прислужников тёмных сил сжигали на кострах. Так оно и чище, и надёжнее. Да и народ был отзывчивый, не то что сейчас. Юра равнодушно пожимал плечами: не ему было судить о средних веках, опоздал родиться. С другой стороны, сейчас умыкнуть и предать огню дьяволово отродье — целая наука, а простых путей Юра не любил.

Яков предупреждал, что обнаруженный инкуб хитер и изворотлив, не сразу и опознаешь, зачитывал вслух отрывки из ветхого фолианта, промакивал платком взопревшую от волнения лысину. «Я бы ни за что тебя на такое опасное дело не пустил, — оправдываясь скорее перед собой, чем перед Юрой, причитал он, — но кроме тебя некого, ты же знаешь». Юра бесился, но не согласиться не мог. Согласно выдержкам из того самого фолианта, противостоять инкубу способны исключительно девственники. От того, как явственно в это тыкали носом, было неловко и обидно.

У Якова был огромный опыт в уничтожении адских тварей и сотня в разной степени успешных учеников. Был и любимчик, как без этого. Талантливый, трудолюбивый, подающий большие надежды Виктор. Тот самый Виктор, которого следовало предельно аккуратно избавить от пагубного влияния инкуба, вернуть в родные стены и уже потом, если верить Якову, отодрать хворостиной по живому. Юра злился, обзывал падкого на непотребное Виктора последними словами, но подспудно понимал: противостоять инкубу невозможно. Тем более, такому древнему и опытному.

В кармане у Якова всегда лежала фляга коньяка. Обычно откупоривалась она по окончанию дела, реже — при необходимости продезинфицировать раны. Сегодня Яков припал к горлышку по пути из раздевалки. Отвинтил трясущейся рукой крышку и глотнул. Волновался. Юра почему-то тоже. Не каждый день вступаешь в открытое противостояние с могучей демонической сущностью, пьющей соки из кумира твоего детства. Привычный костюм словно стал узковат в плечах, бока чесались, волосы противно лезли в глаза. Сегодня он — Агапе, воплощение чистой, непорочной любви, нежность и самоотверженность. И было бы просто прекрасно, если бы инкуб, похотливая тварь, Эрос во плоти, не распознал в нем паладина до решающего удара.

Яков зачем-то сказал: «Это он», хотя и без того было понятно. Грациозный соблазн, чёрный с красным. Истинный инкуб, сбросивший личину робкого очкарика. Сильный. С такими Юра ещё не сталкивался. Смотрел заворожённо и краем сознания понимал Виктора: выглядел Эрос впечатляюще. Темные нити инкубовой магии опутывали зал, приковывали к нему вожделеющие взгляды. В таких условиях и думать нечего наносить удар: разъярённая толпа разорвет его голыми руками. Придется сначала нейтрализовать чары. Сложно.

Яков говорил напутственные слова, наверняка важные и нужные, а Юра не мог оторвать взгляда от милующихся Виктора и инкуба. Глупец! Добровольно отдался на растерзание! И это паладин? Это его кумир, его идол? Юра яростно сорвался с места, отмахнувшись от Якова. Откатился в центр катка, замер, дожидаясь музыки. И начал творить магию.

Аккуратно дергал за темные нити, крепко вросшие в зрителей и судей, тянул к себе, скатывал в копошащийся колючий клубок, от которого начали стремительно опухать руки. Крутился волчком, изгибался, рассеивая по арене свет и чистоту. Но нитей было слишком много. Не обращая уже внимания на выступление, выдергивал их, захватывал полной ладонью. И все равно не успевал. Чёртов инкуб был куда сильнее, чем предупреждал Яков.

Музыка подошла к концу. Юра, крепко зажимая в кулаках пульсирующие клубки чёрных нитей, выгнулся в финальной стойке и едва удержался от слёз. Конечно, инкуб сегодня будет первым. Эх, сюда бы ещё с пяток паладинов…

Яков дышал тяжело, обдавая Юру свежим перегаром. «Завтра придётся пойти на риск, — говорил он. — Огненный костюм при тебе? Вот и славно. Руками эту дрянь не соберешь, придется выжечь». Юра кивал. В конце концов, огненная ярость всегда была ему по душе.


	7. En Garde!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доблесть. Отвага. Сражение на льду во имя чести. К бою!

Этот славный турнир будут помнить в веках,  
Менестрели его воспоют.  
Понесут по земле весть о храбрых сердцах,  
Что столкнулись в неравном бою.

Пусть же внемлет народ и запомнит навек  
Небывалую битву во льдах,  
Где, клинком высекая искрящийся снег,  
Победил Юрий собственный страх.

Облаченный в пылающий яркий доспех,  
Бросил вызов бывалым бойцам,  
Только рыцарь Жан-Жак, что презреннее всех,  
Не поверил словам храбреца.

«Ты прекраснее дев, ты нежней лепестков,  
Опусти же свой пламенный меч!  
Не воитель, а фея из горных лугов!» —  
Таковою была его речь.

Юрий гневно воскликнул: «Бесчестить не смей  
Моей удали воинской впредь!  
Пусть силен и умел ты, я всё же сильней!  
Я сумею тебя одолеть!»

А в сторонке стоял, свой потупивши взор  
И бледнея в испуге лицом,  
Рыцарь Юри Котлета, что с памятных пор  
Стал отнюдь не последним бойцом.

Был тот рыцарь не жаждою славы ведом  
И не грезил о золоте он.  
А сражался сегодня и впредь за любовь,  
Ту, что снега белее челом.

«Отстою, — он сказал, — честь любови своей,  
Разобью я противников в прах!  
А не справлюсь — погибну, мечтая о ней,  
Об улыбке на алых устах!»

И схлестнулись в бою не на жизнь, а на смерть,  
И безжалостны были к врагам,  
И сверзались на лёд, и пытались взлететь,  
И ложились цветы к их ногам.

Пылкий Юрий кричал: «Я сильней! Я сильней!  
Я Жан-Жака развею, как дым!»  
Пыл сражения утих, и пред взором людей  
Награжден Юрий был, но вторым.

Не сумел, не возмог Леруа превзойти,  
Но сказал, гнев в себе затая:  
«Ничего, Леруа, мы в средине пути,  
А в финале победа моя!»

Бледный Юри, страдалец, и вовсе поник,  
Словно всё это было зазря.  
«Ты глупец! — крикнул Юрий. — И Виктор-старик  
Ни на грош не умнее тебя!

Я сражался как мог, я всю душу избил,  
Я размазал по льду свою суть!  
А канадец, чтоб трижды неладен он был,  
Сумел золото вновь умыкнуть!

Но к последнему бою я стану силен,  
Как воинственный яростный бог!  
И тогда воспоют всюду имя мое!  
А пока что — вот, съешь пирожок».


	8. Ледяной тигр на стальном коне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юра Плисецкий едет в Барселону, а дальше читайте мой фик! В общем, сегодня с нами в студии суровый и беспощадный мойпервыйфик.

Юрий убегал от фанаток.

— Почему вы все гонитесь за мной? — кричал юноша, петляя по улицам Барселоны.

Не буду особо загружать вас информацией, скажу только, что молодого парня зовут Юрий Плисецкий, и он самый обычный мальчик. В школе его ненавидят за то, что он самый красивый, а ещё чемпион по фигурному катанию, и в свои 15 лет уже соревнуется со взрослыми. Девушки и парни пристают к нему, потому что светлые пшеничные волосы почти до плеч, яркие изумрудные глаза, которые могут менять цвет от настроения, а еще красивое спортивное тело. Характер добрый и нежный, но может быть злой, грубый и ударить ногой.

В Барселону светловолосый приехал на финал Гран-при и хотел взять золото. Потому что самый талантливый и красивый, даже красивее Виктора (хотя Виктор уже старый, и ещё он встречается с Юри, пфффффффф).

Забежав за угол, глаза «Русской Феи» столкнулись с тупиком. Это был тупик.

— Я слышу запах Юрочки! А вот его волосок! — кричали фанатки за углом.

Зеленоглазый испугался и прижал спину к стенке. Они сейчас его изнасилуют! (Юрочка, тебе что, жалко? Дай девочкам немножко сладкого, хихихихи)

И тут в подворотню заехал большой мотоцикл. Мне лень придумывать, как он выглядел, так что нафантазируйте сами.

Байкер снял чёрные очки и посмотрел на русского своими чёрными глазами.

— Ты едешь или нет?

Парень в леопардовых кедах быстро запрыгнул на сидушку (он же спортсмен). Фанатки выскочили из-за угла и закричали, но казах уже завёл мотоцикл, который быстро поехал по улицам.

Они приехали в какое-то красивое место, что-то вроде парка, только с домами, и потом оба парня поднялись на балкон. Юрио нервничал, потому что никто ещё не оказывал ему знаки внимания, все считали его отбросом, потому что его мама и папа умерли, не оставив большого наследства.

— Мы были знакомы раньше, — сказал старший парень (это Отабек Алтын, если кто-то не понял. А вообще посмотрите аниме, чтобы не задавать глупых вопросов!)

Длинноволосый удивился, вытащив глаза. Брюнет тем временем продолжал.

— Десять лет назад я тренировался в России, и там я увидел тебя. (Я знаю, что пять лет, но мне так захотелось) Ты был маленький и очень талантливый. И я захотел стать как ты. У тебя были глаза, как у солдата.

Диджей замолчал, а длинноногий парень всё никак не мог оторвать свои глаза.

— Почему ты говоришь мне это, Отабек?

— Потому что мы похожи. Го дружить?

— Го!

Солдатоглазый юноша крепко сжал своими тонкими изящными пальцами широкую смуглую ладонь нерусского спортсмена.

Ледяной Тигр еле сдерживался, чтобы не закричать «я люблю тебя!» Они сидели в ресторане и разговаривали. Окружающие не отводили глаз от двоих, потому что те были очень красивые и одеты в дорогие вещи. Фигурист мог позволить себе самые новые вещи от Луи Витона и Диор, а духи были только Шанель №5.

И тут к ним за столик стали подсаживаться спортсмены. Это были: Пхичит Чуланонт, Кристоф Джакометти, Юри Кацуки и Виктор Никифоров. Парни и мужчины заказали много дорогой еды и вино, а потом смазливый крашеный блондин с нарощенными ресницами сказал:

— А что у вас за кольца?

Смуглый юноша тут же сказал:

— Мой друг женится!

Пшеничноволосый с гневом смотрел на побледневшего японца, он явно испугался. А пепельноволосый красавец только улыбнулся:

— Мы с Юри поженимся, когда он выиграет золотую медаль.

Россиянин чуть не закричал «Он ничего не выиграет! Я всех побежду!», но остальные чемпионы тоже смотрели на седовласого нехорошо. Нерусский сжал его тонкую ладонь под столом, успокаивая.

И тут за окном появился Джей-Джей (ненавижу!) Он улыбался во все зубы и кричал, что победит всех. А ещё он встречался с девушкой, фу.

Фигурист сказал:

— Нам пора в отель, завтра спортивные состязания.

И вышел на улицу. За ним вышли все оставшиеся в ресторане.

Низкий парень чувствовал рядом идущего молодого спортсмена и тихо прикрывал травяные глаза. Завтра он победит, и Виктор с Юри не поженятся, хахаха.


	9. History Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юра механически считал прыжки и повороты, а музыка все звала. И он пошел следом.

Сфера Барсы сияла миллионами огней, и Юра прикрутил на визоре фильтры. За нитями основы зависли тысячи платформ с секторами-ложами, порхали, позвякивая бокалами, дроны-гарсоны. Разодетые зрители обменивались линками новостей, и неумолчный гул толпы перекрывал гудение гравов известных телекомпаний.

Оставалось три полных тика, но ждать всем им было не впервой.

Юра открыл глаза. Яков навис глыбой и, прищурившись, уточнил:

— Ты загрузил?

— Все три с половиной террабайта, — ровно ответил Юра и опустил щиток, превратив лицо в кривое отражение.

— Хорошо. Его владелец, как пишут, был ещё той занозой. Надеюсь, что ты воспользуешься этим архивом с умом, — Яков одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу, опустил на глаза визор. — Все-таки твой оригинал. И дай линк, прогоню программу напоследок.

Выдав коннект, Юра видел, как Яков перебирает компоненты, прокручивает в ускоренной перемотке элементы. Юра не удержался и вывел на визор таймер, но до начала оставалось ещё достаточно. Нейронные цепочки подкинули странное — Юра _почувствовал,_ как чужие руки у него в голове вертят блоки, вскрывают память и выставляют напоказ голое нутро. Винты, прыжки и спирали по неведомой Юре причине проломили заслон нейроволла, и перед глазами раскрылись пакеты данных, замелькали чужие архивы. Чужие _воспоминания,_ — понял он. Юра рванул канал на себя, отсек инфпоток и, зажав его в тисках кодировщика, утрамбовал двойным ключом поглубже в резервные кластеры. В самое сокровенное, самое тайное.

Яков отключился, и Юра выдохнул. Оставалось немного.

— А теперь, дамы и господа, космо и универсы, настал тот миг, ради которого мы здесь собрались, — бархатный голос конферансье отдался от стен, пронзил зрителей дрожащими обертонами и взвился к вершине сферы, туда, где сходились несущие линии гравиполя. — С вами этим вечером несравненный Руби Род, и наше сегодняшнее шоу сейчас смотрят по лучу шесть с половиной миллиардов разумных.

По ложам прокатился лёгкий шелест, публика оживилась, а головизоры крупным планом отразили ослепительную улыбку конферансье.

— Позвольте представить вам наших героев, — экранный Руби Род повел рукой, камера отлетела, и дроны-осветители выхватили из темноты нижнего яруса широкую платформу. — Вот они. Смотрите же! Уникальные бионик-скейтеры, созданные нашим генеральным спонсором «ХисториКлон» по древним прототипам. Поприветствуем же наших героев, — Руби Род взмахнул рукой, и публика разразилась аплодисментами. Дроны роились, выхватывая ракурсы получше.

— Пора, — сухо щелкнул в ухе войсер связи, и Сфера приглушила огни. Юра подхватил гравискейт и шагнул на рампу, в круг света, и на голоэкраны. Оглянулся — они смотрели на него, и от их молчаливой поддержки становилось… легче.

Юра вскочил на доску и рухнул вниз, как в бездну. Зрители ахнули, подались вперед, тихо запела скрипка, откуда-то снизу ударил острый луч софита, а в нем затанцевала одинокая фигура. Темнота рассеялась, музыка всё набирала обороты.

—…три, четыре, — Юра считал про себя петли, нарезая в воздухе обратную спираль, — восьмёрка. Правая рука, взмах, 67°. Транзит — вправо вверх. Бекфлай.

Музыка звала, тянула за собой, и Юра прислушался.

 _«За мной, иди за мной»._ Гравискейт наклонился, и Юра закрутил восходящий винт. Мимо проплывали платформы со зрителями, увешанные гроздьями огней, как Рамбла ночью. Юра поставил скейт на кант и зашёл на вращения, нахмурился. _«Рамбла? Где это вообще?»_ — недоумённо подумалось ему.

Сфера закручивалась, слои ложились на слои, а в груди затеснилось, заворочалось, окукливаясь, нечто. Музыка нарастала, отрезая от полотна реальности большие куски. _«За мной»,_ — снова позвала за собой и отдалась в груди рёвом. _И запахом масла, и кожей седла, и…_

И Юра поддался, выламываясь из указаний, круша алгоритмы, вспарывая канву шаблонов и кодов.

Хрупкая фигурка зависла в пустоте сферы, и музыка замерла. Застыли экраны, и еле слышная вибрация гравиполя запела набатом.

Механическая птица забилась в груди, расправила крылья, рванулась прочь, выламывая пластины и круша шлейфы и платы.

— Can you hear my heartbeat? — шевельнулись губы, и слова разлетелись осколками. Зазвенели, разрастаясь, заполнили пространство. Где-то внизу резко вскинул голову Жан-Жак, вскочил со стартовой рампы Виктор, скрипнул пластик скейта под рукой Юри.

«Сердце… у меня есть сердце?» — мелькнуло в гаснущем сознании. Неверяще уставился вверх Отабек.

—…my heatbeat… — откликнулся он эхом.

Горло Юры судорожно сжалось, протолкнуло газовую взвесь, и он сделал первый вздох. Сначала вернулось зрение — пятнами, вытянутыми фигурами, в глаза ударило и словно высекло искру. Свет. Затем включился звук, непонятно, ритмично, накатил волной… Юра сдернул шлем — вокруг восторженно хлопали зрители, ложи усиливали радостные крики, и он как-то неловко вскинул руку в салюте и рассмеялся. На глаза набежала муть, словно сбилась фокусировка никогда не подводивших линз. Юра протёр лицо рукой, и на перчатке осталась влага.

Публика шумела, надрывался конферансье.

Юра расхохотался, раскинул руки в стороны и бросил гравискейт вниз, к нижним ярусам.

«Так вот почему люди плачут, когда им хорошо. В их груди тоже живет птица», — подумалось ему. Он облетел сферу, едва коснувшись нитей поля, махая рукой в ответ на приветствия, и опустился на рампу. «Так вот почему _мы_ плачем».

Они стояли там, плечом к плечу, и неотрывно смотрели.

Юра выдохнул и шагнул вперёд:

— We were born to make history.


End file.
